Combat dans The Witcher
voir aussi Attaque Attacking is one of the main things Geralt does in the game. Whether he is defending the honour of a damsel in distress, or just defending himself from monsters, it is a good thing his swords are on his back at all times. He is usually called upon with no notice to draw steel, or silver, on his daily Path. Mécaniques Concepts de base D'abord, dégainez votre épée, à moins que ce ne soit un combat à mains nues. Si vous avez le choix et que vous avez à faire à des humains ou non-monstres, êtres naturels (ex. loups et chiens), utilisez votre glaive en acier. Autrement, utilisez votre glaive en argent. Elles sont toutes les deux mortelles. * Quand votre curseur se transforme en arme, cliquez sur l’ennemi pour attaquer * Sélectionnez un signe, faites un clic droit pour le lancer. * Si aucun signe n'est sélectionné, le clic droit parie un coup. * Dans une bagarre, le clic droit est une esquive. Un clic simple réussi ressemble à une séquence de manœuvres multiples, exécutée automatiquement par le sorceleur. Avec un clic au milieu de l'action, Geralt s'arrête de faire quoi que ce soit et un bref moment de pénalité est appliqué avant qu'il ne puisse recommencer à attaquer. Ainsi, le pire déroulement d'un combat à l'épée est un clic rapide et impatient sur l'ennemi. Cette séquence est à ne pas confondre avec l'enchaînement d'attaques, qui est basiquement une succession de séquences et est décrit plus tard dans l'article. Il y a une mécanique habituelle de "chance de toucher" dans le moteur du jeu, qui détermine l'issue d'une tentative attaque en particulier. De multiples facteurs entrent en compte (ex. l'attribut de dextérité du personnage, capacité de l'ennemi à esquiver et parer, timing des coups donnés, etc.). Si l'attaque échoue à cause de l'agilité de l'opposant Geralt s'interrompt, retenant son épée, et le mot "Esquive" ou "Parade", en conséquence, apparaît brièvement juste au dessus de l'ennemi. Une reprise immédiate d'une attaque de clic simple est recommandée pour anticiper d'éventuelles représailles de l'ennemi et l'empêchant d'esquiver/parer. Esquive Les mouvements d'esquive de Geralt sont fort amusants à employer, même si c'est seulement pour les regarder. Il est tout à fait l'acrobate, faisant des culbutes et des tours ça et là : * En mode caméra sur l’épaule, appuyez deux fois de suite sur une touche directionnelle (Z, S, Q, D) pour esquiver vos ennemis. * Dans les autres modes, faites un double clic vers l’endroit où vous voulez vous déplacer par cette esquive. Ces mouvements ne sont disponibles que quand une arme est en main. Pause * Appuyez sur la touche espace pour mettre en pause, à nouveau sur la barre d'espace pour sortir du mode pause. Cette option est très pratique pendant le combat. Mettez le jeu en pause pour changer de style de combat quand vous vous attaquez à une groupe. Au cours du combat, lorque Geralt achève ses adversaires l'un après l'autre, le groupe devient plutôt un couple, et enfin, un seul adversaire. Rendu à deux seuls adversaires, le Style de groupe devient moins effectif à moins que les deux ennemis soient particulièrement bien placés vis-à-vis Geralt. À ce point, il vaut mieux choisir un style de combat plus particulier à l'adversaire, comme le Style rapide ou puissant. C'est à ce point que la pause devient une option très pratique. Astuce : mettez le jeu en pause pour changer plus facilement de style de combat ou analyser une situation délicate. Les scène cinématique et certaines parties de conversations avec des PNJs ne permettent pas de pause. Enchaînements d’attaques (combos) Enchaînez les attaques pour tuer plus efficacement vos ennenis. After successfull completion of a single attack sequence (see Concepts de base), a player is given an opportunity (descrit ci-bas) to keep on with another added, or, "chained" attack sequence with ever more increasing efficiency (greater damage and added bonuses, selon le style de combat). The chain of sequences is limited to a certain number, determined solely by development of talents devoted to fighting styles. The last sequence allowed is called "Final attack" and is followed by camera shaking to show things're going serious. Make sure that you maximize your efficiency in combat by using as many skills as you have at your disposal. New and more complex chains of attack may be observed if player chooses to develop fighting styles as Geralt goes up in levels. Les enchaînements d’attaques demandent une excellente synchronisation. Si vous cliquez trop tôt, vous interrompez l’attaque, trop tard, vous relancez la séquence à partir du premier combo. Il y a des petits rappels dans le jeu pour vous aider : * En mode facile ou moyen, votre curseur prend la forme d’une flamme au moment propice à un enchaînement * En mode difficile, une légère traînée orange apparaît dans le mouvement de la lame au même moment. * La lame fait un bruit distinctif come deux petits sifflets au moment propice à un enchaînement. Très utile quand le joueur ne peut pas voir la lame. * Just few moments before the whistling must play, clicking is allowed and yelds more pressing "secret" attack which is reported to boost output damage even further, and whole performance looking more fiercely (actual moves stay the same). Astuce: Habituez vous aux bruits de l’arme de Géralt et aux rythmes des combos, vous pourrez ensuite, à l’oreille, apprécier le moment de lancer le combo suivant. Astuce: Player does not have to chain the sequence against a single opponent - once chaining becomes possible, the player may click on another foe in the immediate vicinity to keep on chaining attacks. This way, if the original adversary dies before the final attack is achieved, it is possible to redirect accumulated destructive power upon another foe. Styles de combat Adversaires différents exigent des approches différentes : * Style rapide * Style de groupe * Style puissant Coups de grâce Vous venez d’étourdir votre adversaire. * Faites un clic gauche pour l’achever. Un coup de grâce est une méthode idéale d'achever un adversaire et d'obtenir un spectacle tout à la fois. Lorque Geralt obtient plus de compétences, il obtient des nouveaux coups de grâce. Ceux-ci sont très beaux à voir. Astuce: vos attaques peuvent causer des effets critiques comme l’étourdissement, le saignement et la douleur. Notes * Une rondelle de vitalité rouge est affichée sous les personnages hostiles, celle-ci se vide au fur et à mesure que l’ennemi subit des dégats, voir Concepts de base. * Les personnages dont la rondelle est verte sont amicaux, et ne peuvent être attaqués. * Les pugilistes ont une rondelle de vitalité jaune. * Les personnages neutres ont une rondelle de vitalité bleu. Lors d'une attaque, ils deviennent hostiles. Informations relatives * Statistiques: Endurance, Intoxicitation, Vitalité * Signes Catégorie:Combat dans The Witcher Catégorie:Didacticiel The Witcher de:Kampf en:Combat in The Witcher it:Attaccare pl:Atak